Lo bueno de la vida
by Chia Moon
Summary: Son pocas cosas que parecen muchas a la vez. Daisuke ha luchado por tener cuanto posee y una de ellas es su secreto más preciado.


Ay, ay. Me equivoqué de día y subo el que no es. Ayer escribí este regalito para Sthefynice y erroneamente creí que hoy era el cumpleaños y fue ayer uxu. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!

* * *

Título: Lo bueno de la vida.

 **Pareja:** Daikari.

 **Ranking** : T.

 **Genero:** Romance/humor.

 **Advertencias** : Ooc.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.Lo bueno de la vida.**

 _A veces las pequeñas cosas nos hacen felices.  
_

 _._

* * *

Daisuke disfrutaba de muchas cosas en la vida. Más de lo que cualquier persona podría pensar. Estaba orgulloso de haberse emancipado antes que su hermana escandalosa, cosa que ya era un logro, pues siempre solía amenazar a sus padres con irse porque era una incomprendida. Cuando Daisuke anunció que se iba a vivir por su cuenta, todos alucinaron.

Lo segundo había sido conseguir terminar los estudios y haber empezado su proyecto como futuro empresario de fideos en el extranjero. Estudiar cocina podía parecer fácil, pero no lo era. Y se enorgullecía de ser muy cabezón, así que nada de retirarse.

También tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo con el que conseguía lo suficiente como para pagar su pisito, facturas y ahorrar algo para su futura empresa. Cosa que llevaba haciendo desde que era un niño. Aunque a veces fuera un poco mano rota.

Y lo más importante, un sueño de infancia; había conseguido la chica. Le había costado muchas lágrimas y esfuerzos. También madurar, pero saber que en cualquier momento podía besar a Hikari Yagami sin tener que contenerse las ganas, era como una explosión de felicidad en el pecho.

Uno de los logros en este tema había sido que se llevaba muy bien con su cuñado. Este hasta le había felicitado por conseguir a su hermana, pero del mismo modo le había amenazado con caparlo si le hacía daño. A Daisuke le gustaban donde estaban sus joyas reales, así que se prometió a sí mismo y a su cuñado hacerla feliz.

Hasta ahora, a veces pensaba que él recibía más que daba, lo había cumplido en la medida de lo posible. Hikari sabía que no podía darle un collar de esos caros de vitrina por su cumpleaños, pero sí aquel rosado que tanto le había gustado de una tienda. O ir de viajes al extranjero como hacía Takeru con su pareja.

Ella siempre alegaba ser más feliz con él sentada en el parque y viéndole jugar con los niños mientras le tomaba fotografías que con lucir cosas caras que a la larga terminaban encerradas en una caja por miedo a perderlas.

Daisuke sí tenía una caja con cosas que guardaba. Cosas que valoraba mucho. Desde su primer juguete, a su primer dispositivo o la primera fotografía que se sacó con su Digimon. También guardaba la primera que se tomó con Hikari o una copia de la primera carta de amor que le había escrito a la mujer, entre otras cosas.

Pero había una cosa sobre todas las demás que disfrutaba mucho más que irse a jugar a futbol o que tirarse en el suelo muerto de risa con alguna película de risa. Tampoco eran las charlas con Miyako por teléfono el hecho de que Ken le pasara información de sus casos como si fueran una comidilla de chismosas.

No.

Eran esos días en que Hikari no trabajaba y que el fin de semana les otorgaba con más horas para malgastar en pareja que en otros temas. No importaba si se había pasado todo el jueves imaginándose un viernes lleno de videojuegos o de mangas. Aunque hubiera pensado que sería genial comerse un pastel.

Y es que en esos fines de semanas, Hikari se iba a su casa por dos noches enteras y no se marchaba hasta el lunes. Sus sábanas olían a ella. La escuchaba canturrear en la ducha. O hasta se atrevía a mirar de reojo el cajón que ella dejaba abierto descuidadamente y asomaba su ropa interior. Porque aunque ella todavía se negaba a convivir al cien por cien, poco a poco había ido llevando cosas suyas.

La ropa interior. Un chándal. Algo de abrigo. Su cepillo de pelo y de dientes. La funda de una cámara. Pequeños detalles que ocupaban mucho para él y que no le importaban.

Pero jamás un pijama. Y lejos de lo que pudiera ser un pervertido, era el detalle que ella siempre alegaba cuando le preguntaba.

—¿Por qué no traes uno? Puedes dejarlo junto al resto de la ropa.

Ella sonreía coquetamente y pasaba una mano por las prendas de él en su armario.

—No te preocupes, mañana me pondré algo de ropa y listo.

Al día siguiente siempre sucedía lo mismo. Cuando él se despertaba y se tomaba su desayuno frente a la televisión, ella aparecía y no llevaba su ropa, si no la de él. A Daisuke eso le encantaba. No podía negar que era realmente excitante ver a su novia con su ropa, pero el capricho de Hikari era algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

—No es que me moleste —comenzaba antes de darle un beso—. Pero, siempre terminas poniéndote mi ropa al despertar. ¿Por qué?

Hikari siempre se llevaba un dedo a los labios antes de responder mientras con la otra mano cogía su taza de té que él mismo había preparado.

—Es por culpa de Taichi. Siempre le veía tan cómodo con su ropa que me daba envidia y terminaba por quitarle algunas camisetas para estar por casa. Así que quizás he cogido esa manía con la tuya. Y también, es que huelen a ti.

Daisuke no sabía si estallar, besarla. Volver a llevarla a la cama y demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía en muchas zonas importantes de su cuerpo. Abrir la ventana y gritar a pleno pulmón que su novia era lo mejor del mundo ya no le parecía tan loco.

Así que en definitiva, sí.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

 **Fin**

 **22 de enero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
